


A call in a rainy night

by Sofia_25



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenrya called Takato, and a few minutes later he was at his house, and after that call, everything changed… (Jenkato Jenrya(Henry)/Takato)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was a rainy night, it was raining really hard, and Jenrya was in the middle of the street, he was inside his car but the street was full of water and he was sure he was not going to make it home, so he had two options, walk to his house or call a friend that lives nearer and stay there.

After thinking for a while he decided that the best option was to call a friend and that's why he parked his car in the nearest place he found and grabbed his cellphone.

'Should I call Takato or Hirokazu? Both of them live relatively close from here, almost at the same distance' Jenrya thought.

He sighed, and almost without even thinking about it, he called Takato.

'Why did I called him, agh I should've called Hirokazu instead, now it' s too late to hung up' Jenrya thought.

"Hi, Jen?" Takato said through the phone.

"Yes, it's me, sorry for bothering you, but I'm stuck in the middle of the rain and it will be impossible for me to get to my house, sorry for asking this, but, can I go to your house?"

"Yes, of course Jen, I will be waiting for you"

"Thank you, I will be there in a while" Jenrya said.

Then he closed his eyes, sighed, looked down and cut the call.

So many years had passed since they defeated the D-reaper, exactly 14 years, they were 24 years old now, and even though a lot of thing had changes all of them were still in contact, even Ruki and Ryo.

Jenrya's POV

I haven't spoken to Takato in so long, I think it was like a month, I shouldn't have called him, I know he is still mad at me, he accepted my offer because he really has a big heart and knew I was in trouble, but I should've called Hirokazu, I don't really know why I called him, however he didn't sounded mad just a little surprised.

I'm going to call Hirokazu anyway it was a mistake to call Takato instead.

"Hi Hirokazu, can I asked you something"

"Of course, what's it?"

"I'm stuck in the rain; can I go to your house? It's nearer mine from where I'm"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jen, but I'm at Kenta's house, wait… oh he says he doesn't have a problem if you want to come here"

Shit, Kenta's house is not as close as Takato's, it's almost at the same distance as mine.

"Oh, fine, no, it's fine, tell him I say thanks but I would go to Takato's house, it's nearer actually"

"Oh, wait, are you two talking again? That's good news"

"Not really, but I guess we will talking today, I had no other option, really, Kenta's house is as far as my own house from where I'm now"

"Oh, good luck then, you two have always been great friends, I think it's time you two made up"

"Thanks, say hi to Kenta, I will leave now, bye"

"Tell us how everything went, bye"

I should get going now.

Normal POV

After walking for a few blocks he finally arrived at Takato's house, he was still living with his parents, but his parents weren't there at the moment, they had gotten stuck in the rain as well and were spending the night somewhere else.

Jenrya was a little nervous; they hadn't spoken for more than one month and now they were almost forced to talk about what had happened, however it was Takato the one who was mad at Jenrya, that's why he thought that calling Takato was actually a bad idea and a little selfish of himself.

It was cold outside and he didn't want to stay there for ever so he rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Takato opened the door.

"Oh you're finally here, come in, I was getting a little worried"

'He was worried, so maybe he still cares about me after everything' Jenrya thought.

Jenrya entered Takato's house and when Takato looked at Jenrya he said:

"Jen, you're soaked, you should get a shower, go to the bathroom, I will give you some clean clothes, I don't want you to get a clod" Takato said.

"Thank you" Jenrya said looking at the ground.

"You're welcome"

"Should I take off my clothes here or in the bathroom? I mean, I don't want to wet all the floor"

"E-e-m, gi-give it to me he-here pleases, so I can put it in the washing machine now" Takato said stuttering.

Jenrya started to take off his clothes, he only reminded with his boxers, he was not all that muscular, but he sure had a great body.

And suddenly the temperature went up, well at least for Takato.

"Here you are" Jenrya told Takato giving him the wet clothes.

"Th-thanks"

A few minutes later Jenrya was out and Takato was making some hot tea, he knew Jenrya really liked tea.

"Your clothes fit me perfectly, thanks again" Jenrya said smiling.

"I gave you the ones who I knew would fit you" Takato said smiling as well.

A few minutes later both of them were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, they were talking as if nothing had really happened until…

"I'm sorry Jen" Takato said.

"Eh? What?" Jenrya said a little confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened, you know, a month ago I mean"

"Oh"

"I know I was the one who should've called you to tell you I was sorry but I didn't have the guts, I'm glad you came here today, I'm really sorry"

"O-oh, i-it's ok, I- I really don't know what to said, you know I-I really didn't want that to happened, I just thought that was what I should've done at the moment, I'm sorry as well, I guess"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I was being and idiot, you were just being a good friend, never apologies for that, I was just blinded" Takato said sighing.

"But I'm sorry; I mean it was my fault you two…" Jenrya tried to speak but Takato interrupted him.

"No, it was not your fault, I'm feeling so embarrass right now, all the things I told you, I'm really sorry, I was such an idiot"

"It's ok Takato, forget about it, I mean, we're fine now, are we?"

"Yes, but I want to really apologizes, and talk about it, please, I owed you a talk, I never even let you talk, I just scream at you and it was not even your fault"

"You're forgiven Takato, you're one of my best friends and that will never change"

"It's nice to heard that, I was so blinded, I don't know why but I was sure you had a thing for her and when you told me that, I thought you were lying" Takato said.

"I'll never lie about something like that Takato"

"I know, but she told me that you flirted with her and I believed it, I was so stupid a-and I thought you-you were jealous of me"

"Yes, I was jealous, but not of you" Jenrya said thinking out loud and when he realized he really said that he started to panic a little.

Suddenly Takato froze and Jenrya didn't know what to said, he was paralyzed and shocked.

"J-Jen, wha-what? You meant that you were jealous because y-you thought she was replacing you as a-a friend ri-right?" Takato knew Jenrya didn't say that because of that, he just didn't want to acknowledge the truth,.

Jenrya felt like crying, he couldn't believe he actually said that and he knew there was no coming back Takato knew what he really meant, it was really easy to put two and two together and guess who he was jealous of if it wasn't Takato and why he was jealous and even more with the panic look Jenrya had a the moment.

"I have nowhere to go now, bu-but I have to be ho-honest with you…"

"Jenrya, please don't" He just didn't want to know the true.

"Takato I'm really sorry, I-I was not jealous of you, I-I was jealous of her, because sh-she had you, but I was not lying that day, I just wanted you to be happy with someone who really deserved you" Jenrya said with tears in his eyes, he was really not ready for this but he was not going to hide it anymore.

And now Takato felt like crying as well.

"Why? Why are you doing this now?" Takato said.

"I'm sorry Takato; I was not planning on telling you but… I-I will leave right now if you want me to"

"No, I don't want you to leave just… just give me a second" Takato said and then he got up and went to the bathroom.

Jenrya's POV

Oh, god, I was so stupid I ruined everything, Takato was talking to me again and I have to tell him this, I knew he will take it like this, that's why I never told anyone. If it was even hard for me to accept it, I can't expect other people to accept it easily either.

I'm so pathetic, trying my best not to cry, but it hurts, it really hurts, I didn't chose it and it was so hard to admitted at first, it was so many years ago that I realized my feelings for him, we were like sixteen or maybe less, I don't remember it right now, but it was not easy, at first I was in denial, and then I had to accepted it, there was no point on denying it to myself but I didn't chose this, I never chose to be gay, I really didn't want to like my best friend.

No one knows it, well no one knew it, now Takato knows, not even my family, it was my biggest secret but I couldn't hide it anymore, maybe I should have started whit an 'I'm gay' first and then tell the truth about my feeling to Takato, but it just slipped out of my mouth, I was really not planning on telling him this and now I regret it a little.

Takato's POV

What? What the fuck? Why did he tell me that? Why? Why? I hate him, I really do and I just want to turn back time and tell him I wasn't at home, god, I didn't want to know that, this is so hard for me, I-I have bottled up my feeling toward him for so long that I really thought I was over it, but I'm not, I was just lying to myself, I have always felt something toward him, I just didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, Jen is my friend and that was everything he would be, I had assumed that, and now? And now what? Fuck! I'm so confused, I just don't want to leave this bathroom and see him.

I'm such a coward, I should tell him the truth, he might be thinking that I don't like the fact he likes men.

I never thought he was gay or bi, or whatever, it's really a shock; I always thought he was into women and now I not only know that but I also know he likes me, I just want to throw up, I- I can't tell him the truth, I just can't, I need more time, fuck, this is so hard and confusing.

Normal POV

A while later Takato came back to where Jenrya was.

"Jenry, I'm sorry for leaving like that, I-I…"

"It's ok, I get it, it's hard to accepted that your friend is gay, o-or maybe it's hard for you to accept people like me really exist" Jenrya said looking at the ground.

"No it's not that, I don't think any less of you, I-I I was just shocked, well I'm still a little shocked, really shocked, I-I never thought you were g-gay"

"Come on Takato, was it really hard to suspect it? I haven't had a girlfriend o shown a sign of liking a girl since we were like fifteen"

"I-I, It's really a shocked for me Jen, I never noticed that, I mean we all even thought you had a secret girlfriend or something like that a few years ago"

"Hahaha, a secret girlfriend? It was actually a man, that's why I never said anything" Jenrya said laughing.

"Ow, so you have date others men, was he the first one?"

'Why I'm asking this? I really don't wanna know it, but I'm just curious' Takato thought.

"Yes I have and no, he wasn't the first one, actually my first gay kiss was when I was seventeen, I met him through the internet"

"Wow, I'm impressed, does anybody know?"

"No, just you and well, the people I have kissed, of course" Jenrya said laughing a little.

"Wow" was all Takato could say at the moment.

"You are ok with this right? I mean with me being the way I'm, different?" Jenrya asked a little worried.

"Yes, of course, you're still my friend, it doesn't change anything, I'm just shocked, that's all"

"And, are you fine with me liking you?" And now Jenrya looked and sounded a little depressed.

Takato looked at the ground, sighed and then told him:

"I-it's ok, I-I don't mind it at all, I'm not lying, really, you're still the same Jenrya I used to know before knowing it" Takato said and then he shook his head and asked him:

"For how long? Jen"

"For how long have I liked you?"

Takato only nodded.

"Em, well, I think since I was like sixteen, that was the moment I was sure I liked you as more than just a friend" Jenrya said without looking at his friend.

"Jen, sorry for asking, but I need to know it, Ho-how did you know you were, em, how did you know that you didn't like girls?" Takato said.

"Actually, I can't remember a moment in which I really liked girls, I mean I know I had a girlfriend back when we were sixteen but I was in denial at that moment, I didn't like her, she was nice and a really beautiful girl but I felt nothing for her"

"Oh"

"This isn't easy to say but it was because of you that I realized I was gay, I-I won't tell details but I started to feel for you the same thing you feel when you like a girl" Jenrya said and the sadness was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry" Takato said, feeling really bad.

"It's fine, it's not your fault, after all, I always knew you were straight"

And after hearing that, Takato started to feel even worse, he was lying to himself, he had been doing that for so many years and he couldn't take it anymore, he really wanted to vomit at that moment.

"Takato what's wrong, are you alright?" Jenrya asked him when he looked at Takato's face; he looked as if he wanted to cry.

"N-no I-I'm n-not" Takato said with a broken voice.

"Takato are you sure you're ok with me? I can leave, I will understand it, maybe you need more time to fully accept me" Jenrya said with a sad voice.

"Yes, yo-you're, mm, it's fine, I-I mean you being li-like that doesn't bother me, really, I'm th-the problem"

"And then why are you like this? Takato, you're worrying me"

"I-I need time, yes it's true, but not for what you said, I-I need to sort out some things"

"Ok, I get it, I think the storm has calmed down now, I will go to my house" Jenrya said looking at the ground once again.

"No, stay here, I don't want you to leave, Jen, it's still raining as much as before, It really doesn't bother me, believe me , please"

After that, Takato took a shower to calm himself a little, he was really not feeling fine and then they stopped talking about that and started to talk about other things, Jenrya was still a little insecure but if Takato said it was fine, it must be true, Takato doesn't lie.

Takato's POV

Jenrya is sleeping on the couch, I offered him sleeping on my bed while I slept on the couch but he refused, I remember when we were younger, when we were like 11 or 12 we used to sleep in the same bed, he would put his feet were my head was and I'd put my feet were his head was, but now that is impossible for two reason:

One: We are bigger now and it would be uncomfortable.

Two: I don't trust myself in the same bed as Jenrya, not after today.

I have thought about everything and I don't know why it's so hard for me to admit that I have feeling for another man, but I do, I'm just a coward. Jenrya told me the truth and I still can't accept it, it's not easy for me, I've bottled up those feeling for so many years and now that I know he likes me as well I can't stop those feeling from being free again.

I was like seventeen when I realized I was attracted to Jen, I'm not gay, I think that I consider myself bisexual, I've felt attracted to others males as well ,but nothing like with Jenrya and this is the first time I admit it, even to myself. I have been in denial for so many years, it's not easy.

I really like him, I won't lie anymore to myself, I've even cried because of that, I just couldn't accepted it, but now I know I really want him. It's always been him I just couldn't' accept or I didn't want to accept it.

He has been my best friend since we were ten, we shared so many things, he was, well, he is like my brother, his family is like my family and my family is like his family to him, I couldn't be in love with me brother, I just couldn't, I want to cry now, I'm feeling a little dizzy, I'm such a pathetic man.

I-I have to tell him the truth, it's now or never, I have to do it, now, if he isn't asleep yet I-I will tell him, it's too soon, I'm not really ready but neither was him and he told me I-I should do the same , it's a fair thing to do.

Normal POV

Takato went to the living room, where Jenrya was, he didn't know how to tell him, he was still confused and scared but he wanted to do it now.

"Je-Jen, are you awake?" Takato said quietly.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jenrya said getting up from the couch.

Takato went to were Jenrya was without saying a word and when he was in front of him he told him:

"Sl-sleep i-in my bed, wi-with me, please" Takata was nervous and that was really obvious.

"Wh-what?"

"Please" Takato was almost begging and had his eyes full of tears and Jenrya was really confused.

"Takato"

"Pleasen Jen, come with me" Takato said looking straight at Jenrya's eyes, and he couldn't say no when Takata was looking at him like that, so he got up and followed Takato toward his room.

Jenrya was trying to understand what Takato was doing and he didn't say a word till they were inside Takato's bed.

"Takato, why are you doing this?" Jenrya said. His heart was beating rapidly; they were really closed to each other.

"Be- because I-I want to" Takato said while he pushed Jenrya closer to him.

"Takato, it's not funny, please"

"Who who said I wanted it to be funny?" Takato's heart was beating as fast as Jenrya's.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jenrya asked.

"I-I- Jen, ki-kiss me, please"

"Wh-what? Do-don't play with me Takato, it's not fair"

"I'm not playing, I-I'm being serious, please, Jen"

"I-I can't"

"Please Jen, I want you to do it, I'm not playing, please" Takato was almost crying.

"Takato"

"Please"

"Why?"

"Jen, please don't make me say it, just do it"

"Say what?"

"Please, Jen" Takato told him looking straight at Jenrya's eyes, and that was all Jenrya could take.

Jenrya grabbed the back of Takato's head and finally kissed him, Takato kissed him back and suddenly he had his hand grabbing Jenrya's cheeks.

They kissed for a while, Jenrya was still confused but he couldn't stop now that he was kissing the love of his life, he only wanted to enjoy the moment and that was what he was doing.

When they finally calmed down, they started to talk and Takato told Jenrya the truth, he told him that he liked him as well, that he was sacred, that he was still in denial, he told him everything.

A few weeks had passed and what happened that night is still a secret, no one, apart from them knows. They have been seeing each other in secret since that day; they will eventually tell the others, once they are ready.


	2. A call in a rainy night- Prequel – Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel, what happened one month before the first chapter; it will have one or two more parts.  
> I’m having fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it, and please review, I need to know if some is reading this, so I can keep on writing the next part.

1 month ago  
Normal POV  
Jenrya was at a bar, he was with some of his friends from work, the place was far away from (insert city), the place where they work and live, they decided to go there because they were tired of always visiting the same places, and besides, the one who was celebrating his birthday said he knew a good bar in another town, so they decided to go there despite the long trip.  
He was having a good time with his friends, but as some people said: it's a small world, and sometimes that phrase is so true, because he saw someone he never thought he would see in a place so far away from home, but as soon as he saw her he realized she was alone, well not really alone but without his boyfriend or any of hers friends that Jenrya knew.  
And, also, as soon as he saw her, the first thing he thought about doing was going to where she was to say ‘hi’ but as soon as he get up he saw something he never expected to see, something he never thought he would see and at hat moment he froze, he didn’t know what to do, what he was seeing was something really shocking...  
There she was, Takato’s girlfriend, kissing another man, and that was when Jenrya’s night changed, he really was having a good time until he saw that, and what he saw ruined the night completely.  
Takato was one of his friends, they had been friend since they were ten years old and now both of them were 24 years old. Jenrya knew that Takato loved his girlfriend more than anything in this world and he couldn’t believe that she was doing it to him, he couldn’t believe how someone could cheat on someone like Takato, because his friend was the nicest and faithful person he has ever known, what she was doing was unforgettable but he didn’t know what to do.  
As soon as he saw her with that other man and once he was over the shock, Jenrya left the place saying that he was really tired; after all it was like three in the morning so it was not a strange excuse to use but the truth was that he didn’t want her to see him and also he didn’t want to be in that place seeing his friend’s girlfriend with another man, while Takato was thinking she was the best person in this world.  
He left the place with his car and he also took home a few of friends who were tired and also wanted to leave.  
And when he arrived home, the only thing he could do was think and think, he really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to break his friends’ heart but he also didn’t want his friend to live a lie, his girlfriend was being unfaithful, he need to know that.   
That day he barely slept, he couldn’t stop thinking, he didn’t have proof of what he saw, but Takato was his best friend, he would believe him, even if there was no proof, Jenrya thought, and that was why he decided to called him, he was determined to tell him the true, that was what a good friend was supposed to do, even if he knew it would hurt his friend he had to do it, that was the right thing to do in a situation like this one.  
So he decided to called Takato, he didn’t want to talk about it with any of his others friends, it was something that only Takato needed to know, and even thought Jenrya was still confused in what to do because he really needed to heard somebody else’s opinion on this matter, he refused to do that, it was something between himself, his best and his best friend's girlfriend, not one else needed to know that, at least from his mouth, but he really needed the help.  
One day later  
Jenrya was nervous, really nervous, he was going to tell Takato that his girlfriend was cheating on him and he was sure she didn’t saw him, so there was no way she could made up some stupid story or at least that was what he thought.  
Jenrya's POV  
I'm going to do it, I will tell Takato, I will called him and tell him everything, but not trough the phone, this is a serious thing, I need to talk with him face to face.  
This is not going to be easy, but i have to do it, right now I'm looking for Takato’s phone on my cellphone and there it is; now the phone is ringing.  
"Hi Jen, what’s going on?"  
Fuck, I’m nervous, more than I thought I will be.  
"H-Hi Takato, I need to tell you something and this is important, where can we meet?"  
"Oh, you're worrying me a little; you sound a little weird, mm... on Saturday, is it ok?"  
"Ye-yes, it's fine, want to come to my house?"  
I don’t want to tell him this in a public place; I really don't know how he would react  
"Yeah, it's fine, tell me the hour and I will be there"  
“Fine, come at five, or whenever you can, for me it’s the same"

“Perfect, I will be there”  
“See you on Saturday, bye”  
“Bye, see you”  
I will hate that day, this is going to be so awful, I was even nervous just by talking to him on the phone I can’t even imagined how nervous would I be when I tell him all this and besides it’s going to break him, I’m pretty sure of that, but come on, the one he really loves is being unfaithful and I know it, I can’t live with that being a secret.  
That Saturday  
Normal POV  
Jenryas was waiting for Takato at his house, he was really nervous and Takato was supposed to be there in only ten minutes. He was freaking out, he had thought a million times the perfects words to tell his friend what he had seen but he just didn’t know how to tell him, it was hard for him, really hard, and he was regretting ever telling Takato he had something to tell him.  
Jenrya was totally lost in thoughts when the doorbell rang; as soon as he heard it, he froze, this was the moment, he had to do it, Takato deserved to know the truth.  
“I’m sorry Takato, but you need to know this” Jenrya thought before opening the door.  
“Hi-hi Takato, come in” Jenrya said, he was trembling and Takato noticed it.  
“Hi, are you fine? You look a little pale” Takato said a little worried about his friend  
“Yeah, don’t worry I’m fine, let’s sit on the couch, what I have to tell you is something serious”  
“Jen, you are scaring me, like for real, what can be so serious?”  
They were already on the couch, and Jenrya was still trembling.  
“Takato, I will tell you something and I want you to know that it’s the truth, I wouldn’t lie with something like this” in my life, you have to know that I will never lie to you”  
“Jen, what’s going on? Just tell me, please”  
“Th- the the other day I sa-saw Hana with another man” He said quickly, but Takato was able to hear it pretty clear, and he didn’t wanted to believe what his ears were hearing.  
Takato was in shock and it was clear.  
“Takato I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to tell you this but you needed to know, I’m so so sorry, I don’t even have word to describe how awful I’m felling right now, I’m sorry, but it’s the truth”  
“What did you say?” Takato said laughing dryly.   
Takato was angry and Jenrya noticed that.  
“You didn’t believe me right? Are you that blinded by that woman? How could you think I will lie with something like that? I saw it with my own eyes”  
“Shut up and stop this bullshit, I thought you had something important to tell me, not just and stupid lie, how could you? Why Jenrya? Why? Just tell me”  
“Takato…” Jenryas try to talk but Takato stopped him.  
“You know what? I don’t want to hear you, I can’t believe you are doing this, I thought we were friend, but I now I know we weren’t, just forget about me, I don’t want to see you again, she loves me and she wouldn’t do that to me, you are just a liar, I can’t believe this, not from you Jenrya” Takato was angry, really angry, he was almost screaming to Jenrya and his voice was distant.  
“Takato, please hear me…”  
“Just shut up” Takato said and leave Jenrya’s house.  
Jenrya’s POV  
I can’t believe it, I knew it was a bad idea to tell Takato this, I should’ve keep it a secret, but I didn’t know he was that blinded, I’m supposed to be his best friend, why would I lie with something like that? Fuck, I have lost my best friend over a girl, I feel like crying, the look on his face told me everything, he really doesn’t want to see me again, I have fucked everything up, I hate myself right now but I think I hate Hana even more, I knew she was not the right girl for him, I just knew it.  
Fuck, Takato means so much to me, I just hope one day he opens his eyes and I realize I was not lying.  
Takato’s POV  
What Jenrya told me can’t be true; I will talk with Hana and clarify this, I know Jenrya is my friend but I can’t believe that and I suspect why Jenrya did what he did, I just can’t believe he would go that far.  
…  
“Hi, love”  
“Hi, Takato, what’s up?”  
“Hana, I need to talk with to you, can we meet at my house or do you want me to go there?”  
“Oh yes, sure, I will go there, I’m actually near your house, I will be there in a few minutes, Did something happen?”  
“Yes, but not really, I just want to ask you something”  
“Fine, I will be there, see you”  
“See you”  
…  
(The doorbell rang)  
So Hana is here, she didn’t lie when she said she was near, I called her only ten minutes ago.  
Normal POV  
“Hey, hi, you really were near” Takato said smiling.  
“Yeah, I was doing some shopping near here when you called me, and I was actually going to come here to buy some bread, I didn0t tell you anything because I want to surprised you”   
“Ow, I’m sorry I ruined your surprised” Takato said pouting  
“Don’t worry its fine; anyway, what did you want to tell me?” Hana said, laughing a little.  
“Can we sit first? I’m a little tired today”   
“Haha, I’m sorry, let’s sit then” Hana said, smiling.  
“Look, Hana, I was with Jenrya a while ago and he told me something…”  
“And when are you not with him? You two are always together”  
‘Well, not any more, you will never see me with him again, and I don’t think you will want me to see him again after I told you what he told me’ Takato tought.  
“Yeah, you are right, but I don’t think I will see him again”  
“What? What happened? Was this what you wanted to tell me?” Hana asked concerned.  
“Yes and no, I mean I wanted to tell you what he told me”  
“Go on, I’m all ear”  
“He- he told me that he saw you with another man...”   
“What?” Hana asked interrupting him.  
She was getting really nervous and was not expecting this.  
“Yeah, he told me that, but don’t freak out, I want to know what you have to said about it”  
Takato was really calm and that made Hana relax, she was safe and she knew it.  
“I- I can’t believe he said that Takato, it’s not true, he is a liar” She was almost crying, she was a good actress and the thought of Takato knowing the truth really made her want to cry.  
“I believe you, that’s what I told him, that he was a lair, Hana I love you and I know you wouldn’t do something like that, don’t cry, it’s fine”  
“Takato I never thought I will have to tell you this, but you need to know it, Jenrya had flirted with me a few times when you were not around, he even tried to kissed me once, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you to fight with him because of me, but I can’t hide it anymore” She was really crying now, he had to play the character well, of curse she was lying.  
“I knew he had a thing for you, I knew it, that’s why he said what he said, I knew it was a lie, and I thought he was my friend, he just wanted to separated us, I think I hate him ”  
Takato was angry, really angry, and Hana was happy, happy because Takato believed her, she was evil and Takato was an idiot.  
…  
Thanks for reading :)


End file.
